Blue Summers and Grey Winters
by SithofSorrow
Summary: A child with a painful ability is discovered by Legato Bluesummers and taken into the Gung-Ho Guns gang only to become Knives' second only favored human being. What curse is upon her that makes her useful to Knives' cause of "killing the spiders"
1. April Showers Bring May's Grave Flowers1

A/N: Hey! This is my Trigun fanfiction! I've had it for a long while, but I decided to post it! See if anyone else likes it! Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed it! I'm still working on it, so I might take it down and edit it completely after a while to try and make it better. And I apologize beforehand 'cause my characterization of Vash in this chapter is worth crap, but I'll plan on fixing it later! Don't worry!

Oh! And this starts a couple of episodes before Vash meets Legato, so...yeah!

**April Showers Bring May's Grave Flowers**

_April City_

The voice of hundreds of children rang in many citizens' ears. Such childish excitement made them all lift their heads with curiosity, wondering what kids could possibly be excited about in the heat of the day.

It was the day before the April Showers Festival, and most adults instantly remembered what occurred at the moment; today was a time for new volunteering couples or willing single parents to adopt one or two children.

The festival came around every year, on the very last day of the month of April, rapidly morphing into a wondrous month of May. The April Showers Festival simply honored the entire month before May, and also became the best time of year for a relaxing drink.

Some nodded to each other with smiles and continued on their way to a store, work, home, or wherever they wished their destination to be. They knew that most of the children would become happy kids with families.

That's right...The other children would simply have to wait until the next year, or maybe the next, for another chance.

Kids hustled and bustled, running back and forth through the April Orphanage, screaming at each other to move or laughing as one of them tripped. They were all excited...each one anxious for a new mother and father, maybe even a new sibling...

Yes, it would be a bright day for most children, and none could stand waiting any longer.

Except for one.

Staccato Graywinters sighed heavily, stuck between the hurry and excitement, giving her an easy headache. Her five-year-old mind easily annoyed by everything around her. She was covering her ears with a blanket and her hands, her incredibly sensitive mind burning in agony from the noise and horrid smell of children with little or no decent hygiene. The child whimpered a little, soon covering her nose as well.

"I said _move_ Stu-paddo!" A boy, fourteen years old, named Kelan, shoved her aside, slamming her into the wall nearby. "For crying out loud! You're so annoying, Graywinters!" He glared at her, lifting her by the back of her shirt and shoving her against the wall again. "What's your problem! Do you _like_ to daydream and get beaten up about it?"

She winced, the sharp, wood partition giving her splinters in her face. "Ow..." Dare she say anything else, it would only provoke him to harm her more than he realized, the pain felt excruciating, she could barely stand it, her tears starting to fall without her consent.

"Just stay out of my way, you little bitch!" He lifted her up away from the wall and threw her disdainfully to the floor. Children around them laughed uproariously and continued through the hallway.

_A bitch...?_ She thought, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, wincing in the process._ How strange that...I've turned into a dog..._ As she thought of it, she smiled at the floor, wiping more of blood away, groaning as she stood to move out of everyone's way. No one would care if she stayed in the back room.

Miss Pecher, the owner of the orphanage, came stomping through the corridor, lifting Staccato up from the floor by her collar. "I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Staccato; you are supposed to stay _behind_ everyone!" She tightened her grip around her shirt, walking back into the hallway. "I'm sick of repeating myself, child!" She dropped her down behind the other children. "Now just _wait_ until there's a clearing, _then_ you can follow the others!"

As the orphanage lady stomped away with an irritant scoff, Staccato lifted herself up, rubbing her arm as a large swollen spot of black and blue appeared on her skin. "I don't want to..." Her eyes watered and she quickly rubbed them away.

Staccato turned slowly, walking back towards the large bedroom. She had a feeling that those who were not adopted today would want revenge. And there was also an instinctive idea of what they would put their revenge to use on...especially Kelan.

But it wouldn't matter...She was the youngest of the orphanage anyway. It's not like anyone would care about a five-year-old when there's someone else who is sixteen-years-old at most—at a decent age where they can use them to help with work, chores, or other such things.

Hours had past on through the afternoon. Staccato watched everything from the window by her bed, which she could barely see through from her small size. Her feet on tiptoe, and her hands clinging to the windowsill, the view she had was just barely enough to be satisfied with. Adult's heads passed occasionally, also some immense squeals of delight from adopted children nearby, who hopped up and down ecstatically.

No one even paid her any mind, let alone saw her through the window, so she simply stared at her reflection from the glass, studying her face.

Staccato had deep black hair, straight except for the flipped-out ends. Her bangs covered her right eye, allowing only the left to show off the purity of her sterling silver eyes. Her ears were very slightly pointed at the end, giving the children the idea of calling her a demon.

She didn't mind it though...They left her alone for fearing that it was true. But they took great pride in beating her half to death, rather than avoiding her.

For some reason though, she could feel that, just maybe, she may at least be _part_ demon...because every one of her senses...sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch...all were greatly increased, stronger, more painful to bear if she experienced one of them; especially touch. In fact, she could even sense when a storm or rain was going to come. But she never mentioned it to the others, knowing that it would only mean more beatings and insults of being a freak.

While she was looking at herself, she suddenly realized that someone was staring at her. She lifted her head up, still looking out the window. Her silver eyes widened with shock.

A tall man stood there, watching her intently with emotionless, yet gorgeous gold eyes and a very serious expression on his lips. His hair was a dark blue, cobalt; his left eye covered by bangs. His face was the only thing she could see of him.

She blinked, returning his stare, but she had forgotten about her grip, and she fell backwards onto her bed. Staccato looked up at the window, shaking her head lightly from the short fall. The man was still looking at her, only now he had a malicious smirk on his face.

Why did he stare at her? How come it seemed that he was the only person to ever look at her seriously?

From that point on, she stared at him with incredible appreciation and respect. For some reason she sensed that he could help her...that he would save her from her horrible life of pointless beatings and suffering...That he could be the one person to ever even notice her small life form.

His eyes brightened slightly, the deep pools of gold growing slightly closer to a bright yellow. She could tell...he was the answer! This man...this wonderful man would spare her the pain she had experienced!

The stranger rested his hand on the window's glass as she struggled to climb up again to get closer, to see such a kind man up close. She tried to reach her hand up to his, her short, childish arms too small to reach the far window.

Staccato was suddenly yanked backward by the hem of her shirt and she fell back, rolling off her bed to the floor, staring up at Kelan upside-down. She sensed the man still watching, his eyes wide with mild interest.

"What're you doing at _my_ window, Stu-paddo!" He demanded, glaring up at the man and giving him a rude finger-sign. The intruder's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he smirked. "Strangers aren't allowed to look in our bedroom!" He stared angrily down at Staccato as she righted herself and looked up at him while she remained seated on the floor where she landed.

"Well, most all of the other kids have been adopted, 'cept you, of course, me, and plenty of my friends. We'll have the best time tomorrow, won't we, bitch?"

Staccato refused to answer.

"_Answer_ me, you little brat!" He punched her in the face, making her fall to the side on the floor, her mouth bleeding worse than before, forcing out a loud cry from her throat. As she sat up again, more slowly this time, she nodded, one eye shut closed.

"Good, of course we will." Kelan glanced up at the window, the man now staring at him with narrow gold eyes. "Who's the freak anyway, bitch? A new friend you summoned up from hell?"

At that, Staccato _had_ to fight back. "He's not from hell! He's an angel!" Her silver eyes narrowed furiously at Kelan. "He's being nice to me! That man is my angel friend!"

_An angel? …How amusing._ The stranger thought, chuckling to himself, though it seemed neither of the children could hear him.

Kelan frowned, looking down at her. "What're you talking about! Nothing you're friends with can be an angel you idiot!" He kicked her viciously in the chest, forcing her to lose the wind in her lungs with a gasp, hearing her yelp in anguish again.

"You're so dumb, Stu-paddo. I don't even know why you're alive! No one cares about you, and no one ever will!"

Staccato's eyes were wet with tears, refusing to let them fall. "T-th..." She struggled to breathe, her lungs panicking from the pain. "Th-that's...n-not...t-t-true!" Her small finger pointed up at the stranger. "He's the first person to actually look at me. And _you_ care about me, because I'm your source of mean entertainment when you're angry!"

The fourteen-year-old-boy stared down at her with such hatred that Staccato had a feeling that she would die before the festival, which she wasn't even excited about.

Kelan turned away and stomped out of the bedroom with an angry snort, and Staccato was once again alone. The man had left after she was kicked; absent for when she pointed to him.

She stared at the ground sadly, her eyes flooding with tears. "He's gonna kill me...Kelan is gonna kill me..." Her head turned towards the window, the morbid thoughts twisting and mutating in front of her mind's eye. "It's going to rain tonight...Maybe Miss Pecher will let us play outside," Her eyes softened slightly, away from her fear. "The rain's so nice to me..."

During the night, it indeed began to rain. The other children instantly grew loud and obnoxious and begged to go outside and the owner agreed easily. They all ran outside excitedly, except for Staccato, who walked alone.

Many jumped in mud puddles, others went to look for sticks to play Stick Tag. Some whooped with ecstasy as they found their former sticks under a nearby porch, and they began the game.

"Staccato, you better join your friends." Miss Pecher said haughtily, glaring down at her. The child was sitting on the porch, staring at the other kids with dull, expressionless eyes. She lifted her head slightly towards the large woman with disinterested grey eyes. "I don't want to have to find something for you to do the whole evening."

"I'll try, ma'am..." She mumbled as she lowered her head slightly, but not her dead gaze. "But I don't have a stick to use,"

"Then be the main target, it's not like you'll scream or anything, you're as silent as the dirt!" The lady turned away with abhorrence and walked into the orphanage. "Honestly, you're such a spoiled little brat!"

"..." Staccato sighed sadly and suddenly fell sideways as a bunch of sticks rammed into her already bruised shoulder. "Ah!" She landed in the wet sand, her face getting covered with the mess.

"C'mon! Don't be such a baby, you dope!" Kelan yelled, grinning. "Sit up and look at us!"

Although she sat up as told, she refused to look at him. "..."

He growled and grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her face up to his. "You know, as dumb as you are, I can't believe you didn't listen to me," The boy's eyes were narrow with anger. "Why didn't you do as you were told!"

"B-because...You aren't the boss of me...and you are not my master." She looked up at him with a halfway insane smile, but it vanished immediately as she winced from the sharp sticks. How could she stand this pain for so long? Her nerves were screaming in such misery that it might have started to irritate her hearing as well. The scent and sight of her blood resurfacing from her skin made her queasy and she released a moan in pain and disgust. The sticks were digging into her muscles and veins, her fingers trying to stretch out to make it stop, her whole arm moving around to attempt an escape.

A blonde-haired man had stopped, blinking at the children. His blue eyes widened with astonishment as he saw the kids beatingthe little girl. "What the!"

The bruises on her shoulder had swelled furiously, prepared to burst with her dark blood if poked any further, some areas already bleeding. "Ow...stop, that hurts really _bad_!" If only they could understand what she meant by it—how much it really pained her. Her plead turned into a scream when they seemed to drill deeper through her flesh.

As he watched, the man grew more and more worried for the girl as he saw small amounts of blood on the floor. He stepped forward. "Hey!"

Some children turned with rapid gasps as his yell, Kelan being one of them. "Uh-oh..."

"What are you _doing_ to her!" The tall man demanded, looking down at them in a wild fury for the child's pain. "Can't you see that it's hurting her?"

"Who are you?" The oldest boy asked, ignoring his outburst, acting..._innocent_. It almost disgusted him.

"Vash." The man paused quickly, then shook his head. "Whatare you hurting her for? She didn't do anything!"

"Oh, forget about her, she's a freak, so she's used to it!" A few kids grabbed for Vash's hand. "C'mon! Let's go play Stick Tag, Mr. Vash!"

"But it's not good for her injuries to get infected by dirt and the rain..." The Stampede glanced at the kids. "I'm going to check on her, okay? I'll be back!" Many of the kids shouted in disagreement with his choice, but waited for him patiently, Kelan and some of his better friends grinning and pointing at the little girl.

He walked towards Staccato, but paused as she lifted her head slowly, sitting up on her backside. Her silver eyes were dull, but he could see the extreme pain hidden inside. Vash grew rather confused. He realized that such an experience would be unbelievably painful to a child, but the look in her eyes seemed...insane. The girl lifted her head towards the door and stared at the light inside. Vash blinked, wondering what she was looking for.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and a woman suddenly stepped out, glaring down at the girl. "For Pete's Sake, Staccato! You're covered in mud and filth and your own blood! What did you do! Try to kill yourself?"

"N-no...ma'am," The child winced in pained and struggled to stand. "I-I just...got r-really dizzy..." A lie. Why did she lie when Kelan would end up bringing her to her death anyway?

"Well, don't try standing up if you get light-headed, you stupid child!" She lifted her up by her ear and slapped her in the face before dropping her to the floor. "Now get inside before you get your damn self sick!" The woman returned into the orphanage, heading back to her room.

Vash sighed sadly, watching the little girl with gentle eyes as she lifted herself up. "She has a strong heart, that's for sure..."

It seemed that her ear had twitched when he spoke. She lifted her head rapidly and stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh..." She stuttered quietly, the rain soothing her hearing.

He blinked at her, the brown cloak he wore to cover his red coat hiding his true Stampede appearance. With a smile, he walked up and knelt down next to her. "Hi there! Are you okay?"

She looked at him, her silver eyes dull, her soaked hair covering one of them. "..."

"...Um...Hey," He smiled a bit brighter and ruffled her hair. "Do you need any help?"

Staccato stared at Vash, her blood from the bruises slid down her arms with the rain. He seemed to hesistate in his offer to help herher senses seemed to tell herthat he was forcing himself."...No," Standing up slowly, she whined before turning towards the orphanage entrance. "I just need to get my old bandages..."

"...Huh? 'Old?'" The Humanoid Typhoon stared at her with shock. "You mean...this really _has_ happened before?"

She turned her head furiously towards him, her silver eyes instantly narrow and fierce with deep flames. "Leave me alone...Vash the Stampede!" With a quick growl, she ran into the orphanage, stumbling upon the old stairs and flooring; holding back tears of anguish.

His eyes widened with shock. "H-how could she...!"

"Hey!" A boy called out. "C'mon, mister! Let's play!"

The Stampede glanced over at the other kids before looking down at the dirt, his eyes lighting up with curiosity as he saw some pictures in the sand. "Eh...?"

One was a picture of a mysterious man, who looked like he had piercing eyes of some color. There were a few others of creatures such as birds, snakes, and demonic-looking creatures, but most of them were made with half-effort. The image of the man...was far more emotionally drawn than he could describe!

"Mister!"

"I'm coming!" He stood up quickly and followed after the other kids, wiping his wet hair out of his face. But... He turned his head back to the door, watching Staccato run through the hallway. _...How? How could she know who I am?_

:Sorry if it's a bit short...eheh...:


	2. April Showers Bring May's Grave Flowers2

A/N: If you haven't noticed, this is going up really fast...I am incredibly bored and I don't want to start my homework...

**April Showers Bring May's Grave Flowers II**

Staccato sat down on her bed sadly, reaching under her beaten up mattress to grab the old bandages. They were tattered...and stained with an ugly dried red from her blood. She smiled sadly, remembering one time when she had to wear it on her right eye. Her hair had become stained with her blood as well, but it washed off easily every time it rained.

"I wish Miss Pecher were nice...She's always so mean to me," She wrapped the bandages aroundthe large bruise on her left shoulder, which now bled from the sharp sticks. "I wish someone would care...Maybe I could get new bandages,"

A stinging pain suddenly thundered through her arm and she winced with misery. "Ow..." Tears welled up in her eyes, glossing up her vision. Her wet eyes glanced up at the open window, wishing she were small enough to climb through the pathetic opening. Sadly, she lowered her view back to the ground, waiting for exhaustion to take over and put her to sleep.

A sound, smooth hum echoed in her ears and she lifted her head curiously while propping up her elbows, looking up and out the window. Her arms shivered in the awkward position, the silver of her eyes alight with curiosity. "Huh...?"

A paper bag rustled loudly as someone dug through one, most likely trying to find the food or item hiding inside. But... "Who would be out eating dinner right now...?" Staccato stood up slowly, once again clinging to the windowsill. "Unh..." She struggled to pull herself up, but her energy had been wasted in trying to keep the pain away from her mind, out of her delicate senses.

But the humming was still there...it seemed the person had paused to eat at the bench nearby the window. She had to see...she had to see who would make such a noise in the late night when others, except her orphanage peers, were sleeping.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour, she lifted herself up to the window, looking around curiously. "..."

The night looked the same as before, when she was standing outside, dark, starry, and wet from rain. The moon was high up in the air, lighting the city as though she lived in a small city filled with bright lights.

Staccato looked around, trying to find the source of humming, the sound of the rustling paper bag. _Who could it be...?_

_Are you afraid of what freak could be walking around at this time?_ Someone seemed to ask.

"Huh...?" She looked around curiously. Her ears didn't even twitch when the voice spoke.

A person laughed down below her, and she finally saw who was humming. His chuckle was ice cold, but he seemed to be friendly. "It's no wonder you're strange, child. You're not even afraid of someone speaking to you in your mind!"

She blinked, looking down at the stranger. "...Um...Excuse me, but who are you?"

"My name's Legato. Legato Bluesummers." The paper bag in the person's hand rustled loudly and she could hear the sound of chewing. His voice drawled when he spoke, yet it had a charming sound to it.

"Le...gato?" She repeated slowly.

The man seemed to smile lopsidedly and he turned his head a little towards the window. "You sound so sweet when you say my name."

Staccato's face turned a slight red, and she looked down at the man through the window. "...Uh," Her tongue seemed to have trouble forming words. "I'm...I'm Staccato Graywinters,"

"Staccato..." He stood up slowly, then turned to the window, stepping up to the very same spot that Staccato met the golden-eyed man. "Such a beautiful little name,"

Her eyes widened with surprise, recognizing his features. "Y-you're!"

Legato nodded, his amber eyes glowing a dark goldenrod. "I'm the stranger from the afternoon."

She stared at him with wide silver eyes for a moment before regaining her composure. "Are—Why are you still here, sir?"

"Well, I'm waiting for a friend of mine." He glanced down at her, keeping his eyes on the street. "Do you call every stranger you meet 'sir?'"

"Um...no, but you are the only person that's ever been nice to me...s-sir,"

His eyes shined brilliantly, even in the rain. Legato apparently found who he was looking for. _Would you like everyone here to go away?_

"Huh...?" Staccato blinked, looking up at the man as he nodded silently, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

_Do you want to come with me?_

"Go?" Her voice was suddenly cut short by a strange force and she almost panicked from the feeling. _Speak to yourself, Staccato._

_...L-like this?_ She looked up at Legato and he nodded, yet again. _Yeah...I want to go with you...but the only time any of us can be adopted is just this morning._

_Shh...Don't worry, I will solve all of your worries soon._ Legato sat down on the bench again, joined by someone else, who shuffled his or her hand through his bag. _The other orphans will be coming to sleep soon. I will come and get you when the time is right._

_B-but..._

_Relax, and be patient._

The moment she released the window and lied down on the bed, Staccato saw the other orphans walk into the room with exhausted yawns and sighs, worn out by the Stampede's immense energy in the game.

Each one bid the other good night. Staccato was kept out of the blessings, and she simply sighed heavily. Kelan, who slept nearby, heard her sigh and kicked her viciously in the thigh, and she held back a loud whine as he snickered.

Two hours past, and Staccato could already feel a huge bruise on her leg from the older orphan's kick. Her muscle twitched a few times, her hand moving to cover it as if it would wake up the others. It stopped as she held it down.

It felt as though someone had held her in their arms, for her body felt warmer than other nights, even though the rain still beat down against the walls of the orphanage. But everyone else around her felt...cold...

Almost as if...

They had become ice cold, dead statues...

She couldn't hear anyone breathing.

Not even the quiet sound of shuffling sheets and pillows echoed in her refined ears. Just the whisper of utter, dead silence.

Staccato's eyes snapped open and dilated with fear as she sat up straight in her bed. "Wh-what?"

No one around her was alive! Every person in the...in the entire _city_ no longer had life beating within their veins!

...What had just happened? Was she to blame? Did she suddenly gain the power to kill people!

"Staccato," A man muttered from the doorway. "Are you ready to go?"

She lifted her head towards him, seeing Legato, the only person who seemed to care for her existence. "G-go? Go w-where?" Despite her abhorrence for the people she knew, her metallic eyes were flooding with tears.

"To your new home...come with me." He smiled innocently, as if he didn't notice the dead carcasses around them.

"Ah...b-but," Staccato looked around nervously, staring at the dead with complete shock—Kelan was dead as well, his face looked so horribly pained, but he never made a sound before his...his passing.

"Don't worry about them now...They're gone. Every last one that could possibly hate and despise you." He walked up to her bed, kneeling down next to her, still holding his innocent, golden-eyed smile. "It's just you andme, my friend. You're safe now."

"I-I'm safe?" The words seemed to click oddly in her mind; freely, unlike anything else she had ever been told before. "I'm not going to get beaten anymore?"

Legato shook his head with a happy smile. "Not unless you earn it yourself."

Her eyes suddenly gained a bright shine of joy and she returned his smile, although her voice still seemed nervous. "I...I'm not in...any danger..."

She suddenly blinked, her eyes regaining fear and shock. "B-but...they..."

He stared at her with slight confusion in his eyes as she jumped off of her bed and ran outside into the rain.

Staccato could feel her heart beating heavily against her chest, threatening to jump out of her mouth. She ran as far away as she could from the grave buildings, the new graveyard for over ten thousand people...

Legato stood up straight and walked to the exit of the orphanage, looking to Staccato's direction. Another man stepped up to Bluesummers, his blue eyes sharp with satisfaction. "So this is your first member for the Gung-Ho Guns?"

"No, Master Knives..." Legato smiled lightly. "She is our beacon."

Knives frowned lightly, then smirked, watching the girl with absolutely no sense of her direction. "She will also be quite the entertainment, I'm sure. If human feelings wish to desire a young child's heart, then so be it. We'll take her along with us for your sake." The Plant could never completely understand the humanistic tenderness Legato could have.

"I thank you, Master. Your generosity is greatly appreciated." Legato whispered, bowing his head to his superior. He watched Staccato for a moment before walking leisurely after her. "I suppose we could always say that these April Showers bring May's grave flowers."

Knives laughed at the comment, and strode in the other direction, towards their transportation.

She panted furiously, her lungs burning in pain from her heavy puffing. Stopping at a large sand hill, she fell forward to the dirt with a heavy sigh, her chin getting covered in the gritty sand, making her wince. "Th-they're all...dead...everyone one of them...What will happen if they find out I was the last one alive?"

"Are you afraid that they will blame you?" Legato asked, standing behind her.

She twirled around towards him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Legato…"

He smiled, looking at her with the gentleness he had before. "It's alright. We will be long gone from this place before anyone suspects you."

"S-so…I w-won't be in…in trouble?" Staccato wiped her eyes lightly with the back of her hand and looked up at the golden-eyed man as he nodded. "O-okay…I'll go with you then," She stated quietly.

Smiling, Legato turned back towards the city, holding his hand out to the little girl. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything."

"Thank you, sir," She mumbled, her body soaked with water from the rain. She grabbed his large hand in her small one, wrapping her own around two of his large fingers.

He smiled warmly, walking slowly but with long strides, watching with curiosity as Staccato had to jog occasionally to keep up.

"T-thank you…very much," The girl hoped he could hear her that time.

"Say my name again, Staccato," Legato spoke softly.

She smiled a little with a small blush.

"Legato…"

:Gah! It's even SHORTER! Sorry! Ahahaha...:


	3. GunHo Gun's Newest Member: Razorsense

A/N: ...I'm going insane! WHAHHAHA!

OH! By the way, no, I don't own Trigun (nor do I own Hellsing, but I'm not complaining...)

**The Gung-Ho Guns' Newest MemberRazorsense**

When they reached the outskirts of the city, Staccato grew slightly nervous at meeting his companion, and she hesitated as she walked. Legato noticed her fear and he glanced down at her with a closed-eyed smile, pushing her forward.

A man with platinum blonde hair and sharp blue eyes stood by a strange vehicle, seeming similar to some sort of cannon-carriage on the body, with a giant skull head for the front. In front of the entire carriage, stood a strange creature, lying patiently on the floor, waiting to walk to the endless sands of the planet.

"Master," Legato bowed form his waist to the man, and glanced at Staccato, who looked fairly confused, but followed Bluesummer's lead without question. "I have brought Staccato Graywinters."

His master looked down at the girl with almost utter disgust. "…I am Knives." He stood very straightproudly, as if far superior to her; and it was most likely true.

"K-Knives…" She shivered in the cold, looking up at both of the tall men, more than twice her size.

"…" The white-blonde haired man stared down at her, almost as if he wished to bury her into the sand with his eyes. "You will now be under my command, Staccato Greywinters. Legato will also be responsible for you, and will take care of most of your needs."

She continued to shiver within the rain. "Uh…" But she nodded, slowly. "Uh huh…"

"Good." Knives turned towards the creepy vehicle and entered it, sitting down at a seat.

Legato looked down at Staccato with another charming smile, and he held out his hand again. "Remember; I will protect you."

She nodded again, her small hand grabbing two of his fingers. "Thank you…Legato,"

He smiled as they entered the vehicle, and he had her sit down on a passenger's seat, next to Knives.

Millions Knives looked similar to Vash, the man Staccato had seen before…But Knives seemed so cold, and serious, deadly and unsociable. His eyes looked like a sharp, dark sky blue, and his hair was an angel blonde, sloppily cut and spiked out, unlike the Stampede's, which was spiked straight.

Legato had disappeared, most likely to control the creature at the front of the strange vessel, dragging it along the planet's grit, gravel, and sand. The thing began to move against the sand and dirt, but within the vehicle, it seemed they simply hovered over the floor.

Staccato still shivered, soaked to the bone from the rain. As she prepared to sneeze, she struggled to hold it back. She enjoyed the silence between her and Knives…She intended to keep it that way for a long time as well.

The girl could feel him staring at her, as though he became both disgusted and fascinated by her behavior. Could this man possibly _not_ be human? He acted like he was superior to humanity…Which, by the way he looked, seemed true.

She stared at the floor, not daring to look up at a man who could most likely be hiding a gun or other deadly weapon within his clothes. The cold made her shiver even worse and she finally released a series of rapid, but loud sneezes into her hand.

Knives smirked a little, his hand releasing his gun behind him. "You're a smart kid, I have to admit that to you."

"T-thank you, sir…" She muttered, her eyes shadowed as she stared at the floor.

He rested his hand on her head, patting her sopping wet hair. "Although I despise you humans, I must be honest and say that I am rather surprised at you. You use your instincts very well."

The girl nodded, whispering another word of gratitude, and she grew nearly dead silent again.

Sighing slightly, Knives leaned back against his chair, looking down at Staccato with his strong blue eyes. "You've noticed that I wish to kill your kind, haven't you?"

Another nod from her head came to answer his question. He began to wonder if she could even say anything other than thank you and a gesture of yes. It also began to annoy him greatly. "Do you feel any hatred towards me? Is there anything that you would wish to do before you are controlled by me as your Master?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she shivered again, sneezing loudly before bending her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around, trying to keep warm as night grew colder, even inside the moving vehicle.

"Legato promised to keep you safe. I'm sure he will keep such a simple promise. I will not deny what he wants."

Yet again, she nodded, refusing to turn her silver eyes towards him, for fear that she would meet her death. It was ridiculous, really…even as a five-year-old, she should be able to speak a few full sentences and show some respect. Knives sighed lightly. _I suppose humans have their own ways of showing respect…_

"…Ugh," He groaned with abhorrence before shutting his eyes away from her. "It's hopeless to talk to someone who refuses to answer with words…"

"…M-master…Knives?" The young girl mumbled quietly, turning her head slightly, her gaze changing from the floor to his leg.

"Hmm?" Knives slowly opened one eye to her with slight surprise.

"I-if you hate humans…so much, then w-why, why haven't you k-killed me?" Her eyes trailed to his chest, still refusing to look straight at him. "I'm a human, how come you're not trying to t-torture or beat me up until I'm d-dead…?"

"Because, as Legato's master, I respect what he wants. And besides," He smiled very slightly down at the child. "You seem very cute for a little human girl."

Blinking, she lifted her head up to his face, staring at his blue eyes with her tired, cold silver. "…?"

He noticed her body shiver again, and her throat stiffened as she held back a sneeze. Slowly, he leaned forward and lifted her up by her waist and rested her on his lap. Staccato's eyes widened with fright and she tried to escape as he began wrapping her in a large, thick blanket, holding her down firmly with his hands when he finished. "Also…I've decided not to kill you because I have noticed the discrimination you've received from your fellow humans. It seems your hated for being something different from a human…"

The demonic girl turned her head to one side, looking towards Knives curiously from the corner of her eyes as her body's shivering lessened as she grew warmer and less fearful of her fate. "So…Am I,"

"Yes, you are going to be spared. You belong to Legato, and in so, belong to me. But you will be treated as I treat Legato. Do not fear your allies. Give them trust, but not enough to be betrayed. Until there is a time that I feel you are no longer trustworthy, you shall survive this world with us, and take it to your advantage." He stared down at her. "I will now consider you…a butterfly, like Legato and me. We will kill the spiders, to save the butterflies."

"K-kill…the spiders…and save us?" Knives chuckled lightly and patted her head. "Are there any other butterflies?"

"My brother, but he is not with us now. It will take some time to see him again." The Plant glanced down at her. "Legato replaces his presence while he is away for the time being."

Again, she nodded, but this time, Staccato gave off a small smile, her demon senses smelling both his faint gentleness and gunpowder scent. "T-thank you…M-master Knives…I'll be a butterfly…so then…we can kill spiders…"

"It will take a while to get home, so I suggest you sleep, Staccato Graywinters." Knives smirked, almost insanely to the girl's mind, but she bowed her head and allowed her head to loll forward as she fell asleep, peacefully, for once in her life. As much as she wished to lean back, she did not want to suddenly be punished.

He stared at her, wondering what in hell he was doing, why he was allowing such a pathetic child to sit in his lap, why in the hellish sands of this planet he even spoke to her…

Then he realized something.

For once he could see a child's fear and pain up close…For once he could experience the feelings of caring and patience for a child's slow, sluggishly growing mind and body. She was an intriguing little creature.

It, this child, could be a comfort for him as well, not just his slave, Legato. As a small human, her idea of games was probably not very imaginative.

Yes…Knives would allow Legato to have her at his will first, but then it would be his turn…he will be her master, and she will be under his control, his bidding, his orders.

Though Legato kept him sane, and was used simply to replace his foolish brother, it seemed that a triangle had suddenly secretly been created between Knives, Legato, and Staccato. Staccato would be the comfort of both of them, while either one could become her own comfort in fear, sorrow, pain, hatred...

Knives smirked grimly before wrapping his hands around her small shoulders and pulling her head back to lean against his strong stomach. _We will both protect this child, Legato…We both will._

Bluesummers turned his head to the vehicle, looking curiously at his master through telepathy. "…" He shrugged, and returned to controlling the vessel. _Master, whatever belongs to me, belongs to you as well._

Legato simply received a wide smirk from the back of Knives' mind.

:Wheeeehehehehe...change of scene/place/whatever:

The skull vehicle finally arrived at a rubble-covered city. No one lived in the area, at least for a twenty-three-mile radius. Legato climbed out of the truck and waited as his master followed slowly, carrying Staccato with one arm.

The blue-haired slave's eyes widened slightly. "Master…"

"Yes, Legato?" Knives stared at Legato with serious blue eyes. His clothes had a bloodstain from Staccato's many wounds, a few of the bruises had turned green during the trip, and the bandage around her shoulder had finally split into pieces from overuse and overflowing blood.

His slave stared down at Staccato, sleeping in his arms. "…Master, I had come to believe that you did not wish to be touched by a human's flesh."

"She has become an exception." Millions Knives muttered, staring down at the girl's messy black hair. "You discovered her through her pain and thoughts of death, as well as her extreme abilities." He lifted his head to Legato. "I will treat her same as I treat you." His eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled. "She is now a butterfly."

"…Yes, my master…" He bowed his head and turned to a half-destroyed garage, and walked into the building. Knives followed slowly, decidedly carrying the child by the back of her shirt in one hand.

As he entered, the lights up at the ceiling activated and hummed quietly, having been activated by Legato's telekinetic powers. Knives looked down at Staccato as her breath became uneven to her waking. She blinked with confusion, the first thing she viewed being the floor, and she gasped, almost struggling to fall out of the Plant's grasp for fear that what had recently happened became a dream.

He smiled lightly and simply let her fall to the floor, his fist relaxing and releasing her clothes. She hit the floor with a grunt and sat up, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

Legato turned his head, glancing over at his master, then down at Staccato. "We have come home," He smiled lightly and knelt down next to her as she lifted her head and looked around.

The garage was huge, no doubt to that, but it had been furnished with couches and beds in various places. A few doors stood on the walls, apparently for private rooms and bathrooms.

Her eyes widened with amazement, and she continued to look around, almost dazed by the sight. "…Wow…"

"From now on, it will be your home. You will stay in my chamber, okay?" Legato looked down at her with yet another calming smile and she nodded with a beam of happinesshalf-true, half-forced from the agony of her injuries. Although she seemed happy, Legato saw the wounds on her shoulder, still flowing with her dark blood by a thin line.

He walked up to a shelf and grabbed a large roll of bandages, a pure white, clean and free of former wound-usage. "How about we clean you up now, Staccato?" The girl nodded slowly and followed him.

After fifteen minutes or so with them disappearing into a room, they returned with Staccato freshly bandaged and smiling cheerfully; not at all used to such humane treatment. Knives glanced at both of them with hard blue eyes then suddenly smirked as he heard a loud commotionoutside; yelling, arguing, some loud, warning gunshots, and vehicles pulling up to the abandoned, rubbledcity of July. "I believe those who we have summoned have now arrived, Legato."

"Yes, Master Knives," He bowed his head and stood up straight, lifting up Staccato in one arm and holding her against his powerful chest like a precious paper bag, and he following Millions Knives outside to meet the noisemakers.

"Ah…" Knives sighed and looked at the intruders as they exited the house-like garage. "Our new allies…It is nice to see you made it."

Legato nodded lightly, still holding Staccato in one arm. "You have all been summoned here to prepare for Master Knives' immense plan. I have already given our new alliance a name. The Gung-Ho Guns."

Some muttered to each other, and a woman stepped forth, her right eye covered by a patch. "And I suppose you are Legato Bluesummers?"

"Yes I am," He stared at her for a moment, Staccato noticed the slightest disgust within his gaze. "Dominique the Cyclops, I presume?"

She nodded before glancing down at Staccato. "Who is this? Your daughter? Or is she going to be a member of the Gung-Ho?" The Cyclops almost laughed with contempt before ruffling the demon-like girl's already messy hair. "You and I, we will get along with each other I hope, since we are the only women here."

The little girl nodded nervously, clutching Legato's shirt with one hand behind her back with fear. Legato stared at Dominique with the same, stern eyes, but he used his mind's eye to comfort Staccato with her favorite treats of immensely rare berries and creampuffs. The child blinked curiously before giving the Cyclops a bright smile, making Dominique raise an eyebrow curiously.

"You are all here, gathered in the destroyed city of July, to join as one group to destroy a man soon to be known all around the planet. His name…Is Vash."

The people muttered to each other again, Staccato noticed a small boy, around the same age as her, standing near Dominique, next to a man carrying a saxophone. She blinked, noticing that he stared at her with his wide purple eyes.

Knives stared around at the pathetic humans around him, "I am happy that these few of you hate the homo-sapien race around you, the race of animals that refuses to move to extinction."

A few nodded solemnly, and Legato looked at each one silently, before speaking what he had read in their minds.

"Monev the Gale is currently not here, he is still in training for his job. We shall introduce the others though…"

"Dominique, the Cyclops," The woman with the patch over her right eye nodded slightly, tilting her hat.

"E.G. Mine," The giant spiked ball moved slightly as his head nodded in agreement.

"Rai-Dei the Blade," A samurai opened his eyes at the acknowledgement then frowned slightly.

"Leonof the Puppetmaster," An old man smiled wickedly and lowered his head.

"Grey the Ninelives," A rather ugly man, or creature, growled slightly.

"Hopperd the Gantlet," Another weirdo, looking similar to a gigantic beetle, set itself down on the floor.

"Zazie the Beast," The young boy raised his hand as though he had entered school, but he smiled maliciously, still staring at Staccato. Her silver eyes widened slightly as he licked his lips.

"Chapel, the Evergreen, along with his accomplice, Nicholas D. Wolfwood." The priest nodded, his huge red eyes not showing any emotion, as he held an apple in his hand, waving it back and forth repetitively. Wolfwood,a man entering his twenties, stared at the floor, unless lifting his head towards Staccato, the only young person (next to Zazie, who he decidedly dubbed insane) he could probably talk comfortably with.

"Caine, the Longshot," A man, only his right eye showing clearly, simply shifted his shoulder, which lugged around a huge pipe-like gun.

"And our final member, Midvalley the Hornfreak." A man wearing a purple suit, his dark hair greased back except for a few wild strands, bowed from his waist, holding his precious saxophone like a child.

Legato stared around at everyone, then glanced down at Staccato. "Also, I'd like to introduce yet another member. …Staccato Graywinters. She will also be known as Staccato the Razorsense."

She blinked at the nickname, looking up at Legato curiously. Sure, it was much better than the nickname "bitch" or "Stu-paddo", which with either one she hated it with complete disgust and hatred. But Razorsense…what did that mean?

"As I have explained," Knives began. "you are all here for one purpose, and one ideal; to destroy a man named Vash the Stampede."

"The sixty-billion double dollar outlaw?" E.G. Mine questioned, fiddling with his fingers and the taut strings in his grasp.

The ice blue-eyed man nodded solemnly. "Have any of you seen him in person before our meeting?"

They all shook their heads. Legato sighed slightly before glancing up at his master with apologetic eyes, half-expecting another outburst of rage.

Although he expected it, Knives did not even frown. Instead, he smiled as he glanced down at Staccato, who had begun to speak, very quietly at first.

"I…" she shrank back against Legato's chest as _everyone_ turned their heads or body towards her. "I met him…"

Some of the new Gung-Ho gasped and murmured to each other with surprise, all eyeing Staccato as she looked around at them all. "I-I saw him b-before I m-met Legato a-and…Master Knives…"

Legato and Knives seemed to be the only words she could say clearly now. Everything else simply hesitated or stuttered, expectantly skipping over as if she wished never to utter a sound again unless it contained Legato's name or Knives' title.

Knives stared down at Staccato, and then leveled his face with hers, staring into her silver eyes. "…And how did you meet him?"

"H-he wanted to see…if I was o-okay, be-because my wounds f-from the other orphans h-had started bleeding…"

"Did he wish to help you?" He asked. Staccato nodded slowly, staring at his chest yet again, rather than his face.

He smiled slightly and returned his attention to the Gung-Ho, gesturing to the garage. "From now on, this will be where you stay. Train, work, and do whatever you wish to prepare yourself for Vash the Stampede."


	4. A New Stuffed Animal, Honor His Arm

A/N: I really love this story now...I dunno why...ehehe. Anyway, yaye! People like the story! Sorry if anything's inaccurate in this story, I haven't watched the anime for a while, plus I can't keep up with the manga very well, but this story's based on the anime, so..yeah...eehe...I'll move on now...

Do not own Trigun, wish I did though...just to own Knives and Legato...X3

**A New Stuffed Animal, Honor His Arm**

Scary.

There was a word she could use.

Frightening, even.

The Gun-Ho was a fearsome gang for super-humans, people gifted or cursed with abilities that weren't normal in the world of humanity; however, she was now one of them.

Staccato couldn't help but smile to herself. Finally she could fit in with a group; even if they startled her with their appearances. Knives and Legato had moved to some back room, Bluesummers telling the Razorsense to stay and wait for them. She had agreed, then took a seat on the couch, watching the rest of the organization move around and become used to their surroundings.

"So," A young man sat down next to her, making her jump a bit out of her thoughts. "You're Staccato the Razorsense, huh?" It was Wolfwood. He had a friendly persona; that much she could tell with her own senses.

"Mm-hmm…" She nodded a little, turning towards him. "Um—m-my last name's Graywinters, but…"

"Ah…Don't worry about that, kiddo, I was just asking!" Nicholas grinned and ruffled her hair a little, even the small pull of her hair away from her scalp made her shut an eye in a wince, but she ignored it, giving him a small smile. "W-Wolfwood…right?"

"That's me," He glanced around the room, looking towards Chapel, who was standing by the back room door, as if keeping watch. "This place is a bit strange, isn't it? I guess I'm the only one that doesn't have any superhuman ability."

"Nnh…Y-you don't? How come you're here?" Staccato turned her head towards him, surprised.

"Eh…Chapel's my teacher, I guess he thinks I'm something special…" Scratching his chin, the priest-in-training glanced down at the child. "Y'know, I own an orphanage…"

Her eyes widened slightly, having a dreaded feeling of where the statement was going. "…"

"Maybe it'd be better if I took you with me there once I can go. I'm sure it'd have a smoother result than joining the Gun-Ho."

"N-No!" Cringing at her own raised voice, she stared up at the minister in fear. "T-They won't like me—the others won't like me because I'm…" She turned her head down, feeling a burning feeling within her eyes; great, she was going to start crying. "I'm a…"

"…" A heavy sigh was released from her right; where Wolfwood sat. Graywinters could hear footsteps approaching from the left.

"I told you, Nicholas," Chapel's voice was heard for the first time to Staccato, "That she wouldn't like the idea at all…" He had a smirk on his face, but his large red eyes didn't show what emotion he had within them. "She must have been ridiculed so horribly to fear it…"

"That's enough, old man," The swordsman said, joining the small group, a piece of straw in his mouth. "The kid's got no reason to explain her past; just like the rest of us. It's not our business if she doesn't want to tell it."

"Rai-Dei the Blade, are you showing _compassion_?"

"It's not like I am forbidden the emotion of such, even as a samurai." He glared at Chapel, who only grinned, still waving the apple around.

"Both of you stop bickering." Midvalley was next to enter the small circle, glancing down at Staccato, his hands no longer grasping the saxophone; a case sitting in the corner. "No of you've got any concern in her; she shouldn't have any responsibilities with us if she doesn't want to, Master Knives and Legato are her caretakers, who are we to question it?"

Within the conversation, Staccato had turned to the back door, staring at it, hearing sounds that she could barely make out through the door. She jumped down from the couch and left the circle of adults, leaving them to their own conversational devices. Approaching the door, she listened for a few moments, hearing something about an arm, then an agreeing whisper; a sickening crack, crunch, and sickening squish following before she reached up for the door's handle.

"Staccato—_stop_!" Wolfwood yelled, standing up.

Before he could move any further, she had closed the door behind her.

It was dark.

Even with her senses, she couldn't see a thing, as if even the life of the air had died. A small whimper escaped her throat, but she didn't want to deal with the Gun-Ho; not at the moment at least…she wanted her Masters.

"Legato…? M-Master Knives?"

_Drip…Drip…_

What was dripping? It reminded her of the faulty sink back in April City's orphanage. Her nose wrinkled as she recognized the scent of blood, also distinguishing the smell of two other people in the room. There was another that seemed familiar…but…it was so faint she couldn't even think of it.

There was a loud groan, as if of pain. Graywinters moved forward, wringing her hands together nervously, not comfortable with the dead silence.

A huge, blinding circle of light suddenly burst on from the ceiling, forcing Staccato to cry out in pain as her vision was abruptly changed from darkness to blindness.

Someone's large hand slowly, but firmly, clasped around her head.

"_Staccato_!" The hand's voice growled. "I thought Legato told you to wait!"

"I-I—nnh!" She yelled in pain as the now acknowledged Knives forced her head against the ice cold floor. Barely able to speak, she managed to escape her apologetic sob from her mouth.

"Master, please do not harm her—it is more painful to her than anyone." The accent was strained, in agony and pain.

"Have you finished, my servant?"

"Yes, Master Knives. It's complete."

"Throw yours here then,"

She listened to a loud thud against the floor near her head, and Knives released her skull, standing up, lifting the item that had fallen.

"Perfect, Legato. Now you carry the full potential of your abilities, thanks to my dear brother's arm."

"I am honored that you have given me such a gift, my master," Legato bowed solemnly. "Might I check on the child, sir?"

"Go ahead."

Legato approached Staccato, who had just barely moved to try and sit up.

"Are you alright?"

"Nnh…" She nodded, though she clutched her head.

"And now I have a gift for you, Staccato…"

"Uh…?" When she looked up, something suddenly collided with her stomach, though it wasn't hard, it wasn't soft either. Gasping from the suddenly impact, she lowered her gaze to her lap.

There, sat Legato's arm.

With a panicked shriek, she jumped backwards, seeing the blood where it should have connected to his shoulder; the glistening white of his bone showed as well, tendons and some remaining muscle pushed just slightly out of the torn skin as if he had pulled it out himself, veins forcing the blood to well out like small waterfalls onto the cold ground.

"Ah—ngh!" She clapped her hands over her eyes in fright, petrified by the sight; disgusted, her eyes throbbing in agony from the sight.

Knives' laughter was heard in the back of her mind. Legato's eyes were mournful, staring down at her as she released sobs and hiccups.

"Staccato…"

"L-Legato! W-what happened? How did your arm—!" She stopped, unable to continue.

"It's alright. I'm fine, little one. I only replaced that arm with another," He lifted his new arm, resting the hand on her head gently, forcing her with his telekinetic powers to lift her head; her senses making her struggle against it to resist. However, he managed to gain her vision. "You see?"

Staring at it, she could barely recognize the limb newly attached to his shoulder; the scent was now familiar to her.

Vash the Stampede's arm…

But that didn't make sense—he had two arms when she saw him.

Legato must have read her mind. "This was long ago—at the destruction of this city."

Knives approached, kneeling down next to his servant, sinister blue and softened gold staring down at sharp silver. Staccato shrank back in fright, uncomfortable with their stares.

"That's right." A dark grin was on the Plant's face. "I, myself, was the one to blast it off. I preserved it should it have some use later on, and here it is," He looked to Legato's arm, which was swollen in trying to accustom to a new body, bleeding slightly from where he connected it to his shoulder. The child shuddered furiously from the sight.

"You are now a half-Plant, Legato. It is an honor. You are now more of a freak than a human," They both chuckled, amused by the sick joke; Staccato barely understanding it.

"Staccato," Knives' eyes suddenly seemed to gain a tenderness she'd never seen. "Will you take Legato's arm? I will help you preserve it; however, I'm sure it would be an honor to him if you keep it for him."

"S-so…it's like…like a…" The girl looked at the arm which she had jumped away from in her alarm. "…like a stuffed animal?"

Legato couldn't help but grin.

"You could call it that, I suppose." The butterfly let go of a couple of laughs. "So, will you take it and care for it for Legato?"

A long pause passed; she stared at the arm, watching it continue to spill blood at its shredded stump. "Y-Yeah…"

"Good," Patting her on the head, Knives stood back up, towering over both of his servants, since Legato was still kneeling, before moving to the exit. "I must speak with the rest of the Gun-Ho, stay in here for a few moments, both of you,"

"Yes, master Knives," Legato answered, Staccato only nodding.

When he left, the cobalt-haired psychic turned back to the super-sensed child, smiling slightly.

She blinked a few times when he didn't speak. "…um—d-do you need to s-say something?"

"No, not in particular," He laughed softly, moving his hand forward, ruffling her hair, using his own abilities to suppress whatever pain he brought to even touching her. "…You'll do just fine here, Staccato. I _know_ you will."

A small smile appeared on her face, and she raised her arms, her small fingers stretching out to wrap around his limb, which still rested on her head. "Legato…" Her grip tightened a bit, hugging his arm against her head.

"Hmm-hm…" He chuckled again, smiling gently down at her. "You sound even sweeter than before…say my name again,"

This time, she giggled for the first time, blushing a bit again, her hair bouncing a little as she lifted her head quickly to look up at his smile as she spoke. "Legato!"


	5. Not Human Go, or Stay?

A/N: Yaye! People like this fanfiction, and I do too! It's fun, and I hardly even remember a lot of Trigun... o.o Eheheheee...Thank you all who commented! Luv, candy, and Knives and Legato for all:D

Anyway, on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: ...Sadly I do not own the insane-godliness of Knives or the sexy-psychoticness of Legato...

**Not Human; Go or Stay?**

The detached arm was still soaked with Legato's blood, making it slippery as she carried it with her. Delicately, preciously; as if dropping it would be a sin to her and her masters, she clutched it to her heart as tightly as she dared. Her silver eyes shined with some tears left behind by her determination and fear, but her face was rigid (or as rigid as it would get) with resolution, prepared to protect it with her life.

Her clothes had soon become stained entirely with red from the body fluid on her front, her arms dripping with the liquid as if her own limbs were bleeding. She shivered at the sliding feeling along her arms and fingers as the blood flowed and dripped from the extremities. Following Legato to the door, he waited silently for a moment, listening to Knives' overpowering voice on the opposite side of the door.

"…"

"…"

They waited, Staccato releasing a soft gasp as the blood slid down her arm and dripped from her elbow, the feeling tickling her. Legato grinned, looking down at her, his beautiful smile making her blush a bit as she returned it with an awkward one, soon making it turn brighter as the tickling feeling returned to her arms and forced a giggle out of her mouth.

Knives ceased to speak, and Bluesummers moved to open the door. He gracefully stepped out of it, like an angel descending the bright stairs of the heavens, and his golden eyes gazed at each individual who stood before his master.

The Gun-Ho Guns were powerful, he knew; but they were not unstoppable, that was a fact. None of them would have the ability to cease the beating heart within Vash the Stampede's chest.

However, Legato was also aware of the fact that killing Knives' sibling had not been the objective. The true mission? Well, he hardly knew of it himself. His master had told him that the time to realize it would come in good time; a time where the whole of the Gun-Ho Gun gang would fail, die, lose, or disappear without a trace at the hands of Vash.

That day would not take long to arrive.

Glancing down at Staccato, Legato's dark smile widened. He admired her determination to clutch to his arm like her own life, silver eyes set in a rigid pattern, staring down at the feet of their master, listening to him silently, prepared to obey whatever order he commanded without question, occasionally shifting the bloodied up limb in her wet, slippery arms.

"Legato Bluesummers…will act as the leader of the Gun-Ho." Knives' voice rose and bellowed throughout the room, making it the most important statement of his explanations so far. Many of the men around looked at the grave, blank stare given to them by the golden-eyed man, his cobalt blue hair covering one. "Staccato, whether you see her as one of you, or as a child; will be strictly under the orders of Legato and myself. All of you fools will be prohibited to give her orders, unless given clearly by Legato." Sliding his hand through his angel blonde hair, he glanced down at the bloody Staccato with a suave grin. "If anything she needs is immediately attainable, please make a wise action and do it for her."

They nodded; Zazie released an obnoxious laugh, but was silenced by a glare and unspoken threat made by the psychic. Staccato's eyes watered only slightly after she had released a heavy yawn, trying her best to understand what Knives meant; but Legato seemed happy, so she closed her eyes and lowered her head, releasing a small smile.

"This back room, here…" Knives nodded his head behind him in a gesture to the door. "It's off limits unless you've been given explicit permission from me. Only Legato, Staccato and I can enter freely."

The girl looked up in confusion, wondering why _she_ was allowed in. "Ah—!"

Legato brought down a veil upon her mind, as if telling her to be calm and patient.

"Why does the girl get to go in, and not us!" E.G. Mine demanded, the taut strings in his hands stretching and screeching against each other, forcing Staccato to wince from the grating sound against her ears.

"Because she has one of the most powerful abilities out of all of you." Knives grinned, kneeling down to rest his large hand over her head. "Her powers could rival Legato's own psyche if either of them so wished it."

Dominique's visible eye narrowed slightly, her shoulders growing rigid in agitation. "You say she's strong; as strong as Master Legato?"

With the simplicity of a child, Knives replied, "Yes,"

"Then why have we not sensed it? Shouldn't the instincts we have tell us that she is not what one could call human?"

Staccato's eyes widened, hurt by the question, Knives' hand shaking along with her head as she moaned in a sad cry, her grip on Legato's decapitated arm tightening to an unbelievable level for her young age. She could sense such a powerful anger within Knives as well that it made her want to cry harder; his hand had tensed at the inquiry. Legato looked at his Master in curiosity, his golden eyes widen only slightly at the sight of the sky blue eyes narrow and vicious, prepared to tear the Cyclops apart with only his eyes.

"I-I'm…" The shaking, high-pitched voice of Staccato stuttered, wanting so much to say that she _was_ human; that she was _more_ human than they could ever be. However, lack of boldness and strength of an adult disallowed her to speak. "I'm—!"

The Plant stood, rage arising with him, Dominique was forced to step back at his ferocious fury, the other members of Gun-Ho not daring to move lest the angel that formed them decided to use them as Dominique.

"Would you _dare_…to say that again, one-eye? Or would you rather keep your precious tongue to yourself?" One hand clapped up over her mouth, the Cyclops reluctantly took a few more steps back.

"I believe this meeting is over, then. Unless the rest of you have more to complain about." The icy penetration of Knives' eyes made all ,but Legato and Staccato, flinch and look away.

"We are finished. You may retire to your chambers. Legato, you should prepare for your departure."

"Yes, master,"

"Huh?" Staccato turned quickly, having begun to watch everyone else scamper off to their chambers. "Where are you going, Legato?"

He looked to Knives, who only nodded before walking over to a door of the best condition out of all the others. "I must leave to meet with Monev the Gale. He and I will be meeting Vash the Stampede in only a couple of days."

"Uh…b-but," Though she was fine with him going somewhere, she wasn't entirely comfortable by herself with Knives and the rest of the Gun-Ho. The Plant still frightened her, almost threatening to make her heart cease its violent pumping of blood.

"Perhaps Master Knives will allow you to accompany me, Staccato," The psychic smiled warmly, watching her eyes glitter with hope, her arms holding his cut-off limb to her face like a stuffed animal; she had been true to her word when she said it was like a toy. "However…It is Master Knives' choice. If he has you stay, then we cannot stop that, for he is our lord and master,"

"Okay…" She nodded in agreement and then followed the man with cobalt-blue hair to the door Knives had entered.

"Master Knives," Legato began, opening the door, making their leader turn slowly from a desk where he had started to read something. "We would like to pose a question for you to answer…"

"…" He stood, waiting for the question with great patience.

"Would you allow Staccato to accompany me, or have her stay in your care?"

Staccato's embrace of the limb slacked as she waited for their master's answer.

(so, in Knives' place, what would you have Staccato do? Go, or stay?)


	6. Never Make the Same Mistake

A/N: Hey! I'm SORRY! (begs) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM A BAD, UNTIMELY PERSON! This is a hard fan fiction to get inspiration for...poo it. Oh--if there's spelling/grammar mistakes...I didn't have time to look over it ten or twenty times this time 'cause...'cause...as you continue through a story, you start to lack the activeness or perfection of it; more of the content and how you can make people enjoy it, so...

I DON'T own Trigun, as sad as that makes me

And thank you to everyone who gave out their opinion:D Love ya!

**Never Make the Same Mistake**

Knives had ordered that Staccato would stay, to her disappointment or hope, not even Staccato, herself, could tell. Butterflies had spontaneously generated in her stomach, but with what purpose, she could not discover it.

Without question, she agreed; and then followed Legato out of the room to watch him leave.

"I won't be gone for too long, Staccato…" With a dark smile, he rested his hand on top of her head. "Master Knives will be able to help you with your powers as he has helped me with mine."

"But he—uh…" She lowered her gaze to the floor, her hands red with blood from his arm. "Master Knives is scary…"

"He will not hurt you, Staccato. Despite his temper, he can be a very patient being," Legato kneeled down in front of her, resting his large hands on her small shoulders. "I want you to be careful, though, alright? Not many of the Gung-Ho are friendly." He smiled as she cocked her head to one side in confusion, but her eyes grew dull at the thought.

"…'kay…" She mumbled, following him to the huge front doors. Most of the gang members had retired to their rooms. The only ones she could see still present were Midvalley, Wolfwood, and Dominique. Midvalley was tuning and playing his saxophone, Wolfwood had fallen asleep on the couch; and Dominique was sitting at a table cleaning up her gun. Staccato watched them warily before turning back to Legato.

"Master…Legato…What will I do here if I get into trouble?"

"I'm sure you won't make any trouble," The girl shook her head violently to emphasize his words, "But if you happen to fall into a problem, either tell Master Knives, or solve it yourself."

"Uh—?" She sucked in a breath and gaped up at him. "Y-You mean…Use my powers?"

Legato grinned, his golden eyes glowing. "Exactly."

"…" Graywinters sighed heavily, lowering her head, staring at the dirt floor before looking back up, a small smile on her face. "H-Have fun, Legato,"

Her master nodded his thanks before standing up straight, turning to leave, closing the huge doors with a heavy thud behind him.

After she heard the sound of the skull-headed vehicle driving off, she moved her head slowly, glancing at the other three in the room. The Hornfreak had stopped playing his instrument, and Wolfwood looked like he was craving something as he sat up drowsily from the sofa; food or drink, or maybe a cigarette like all the adults Staccato knew wanted. Dominique, on the other hand, was heading for her room, and closed it within moments of Legato's departure.

"You might want to toss that limb there, kid," Midvalley said, his hoarse voice echoing throughout the large chamber. Staccato winced a bit, but then looked up angrily at him, her eyes filled with hurt.

"No! It's Master Legato's, and Master Knives said that I should keep it."

"Ugh…That's appetizing," Wolfwood laughed warmly, trying to lift the gloomy atmosphere of the whole place, glancing at Midvalley. "Don't make her angry—haven't you noticed that she follows our leaders like a puppy? She probably means a lot to one of them,"

"Heh. I don't think she's worth much of anything." With that, the Hornfreak turned away and strolled to his own room. "God, I hate kids,"

Staccato gasped inward, her mouth slightly open; her grip on the bloody arm tightening slowly in both offense and security. Wolfwood frowned as he watched his comrade stalk off, and looked down at the Razorsense. "Hey, don't concern yourself with him, alright? He's just a bastard like that."

"…Mm-hmm…" She nodded sadly, numbly; slowly looking up at the priest. It seemed to surprise him that she didn't mind his cursing.

"Staccato," The two of them turned as the voice came from a door across the room from the Gung-Ho chambers. Knives stood there, his hands clutching the doorway. "I want you to come over here."

"Uh—nh…" Taking one last glance at Wolfwood, who nodded a little, she quickly stepped forward and approached Knives.

With one swift movement, he ushered her into the room and shut the door.

"Give me the arm."

She gave it up without complaint, and he took it into one hand, slowly lowering it into a large vat of thick, translucent green liquid. Almost as if on cue, a bunch of black and blue wires came up from the bottom, attaching themselves to the various veins dangling out of Legato's arm.

Staccato watched in amazement, her eyes wide, the arm soon regaining color and, what looked like, life. A small amount of blood escaped from the wires, which gave a conclusion that it was filled with blood.

"H-How does it work like that, Master Knives?" Turning her head, she looked up at the Plant, his icy blue eyes staring down at her.

"This is ancient technology; most everything we have here is. Anyway, those tubes act as veins, arteries, capillaries, anything necessarily representing a tube or pipe." Knives glanced down at her with a small smirk. "However…that is not why I have you here."

Blinking, Staccato turned away from the large container, looking up at the tall, graceful being.

"You remember my saying that your powers could rival Legato's?"

A nod was the reply, her silver eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"It's true. Your high senses are unbelievable and dangerous to yourself—but there is a way to use such senses against your enemies—our foes, the spiders."

"R-Really?" She lifted her head. "Would I be able to do what Master Legato did to April City?"

"Possibly, once you become strong enough." He raises an eyebrow, almost shocked by the thrill he detected in her voice. It seemed to scar her at first, when she first realized all those cursed spiders had died—but now…

Knives smirked a bit, shaking his head of the thought. The Plant leaned forward as he spoke. "Your senses, Staccato…They are so strong that it's almost unbearable, right?"

"…Y-yes…" A nod was added to accent the point.

"Have you ever been driven to enough agony," He paused as she flinched at the word; pain was not her favorite subject. "that you somehow transferred it to another person?"

For a long moment, Staccato looked up at the glacier-like hue of his sharp, penetrating eyes; the starlight of hers shimmering with confusion. "You—You mean…hurt someone else?"

He only stared down at her, somewhat disappointed by her reaction. Apparently she simply let herself get beaten; as if she had no hope of defending herself, and so let others stomp all over her as they wished.

Just like…

With a disgusted snort at the thought, he stood up straight, towering over the child, making her shrink back from his height.

Vulnerability would not be tolerated. If she were to become like…_him_, then Knives would never forgive himself for allowing it. If she were to become weak, if she were to allow others to just beat her at their pleasure, or give them the chance to exploit her young age and lack of strength…

It would end up with Staccato being a smiley, wandering, no-killing, good-deeding, human-saving moron.

Just like Vash…Exactly like his rather sorry excuse for a brother.

Like Knives, Vash was supposed to be strong; invincible, especially against the human race. However, as that pacifist, Rem Saverem had tried to teach _both_ of them and only succeeded in preaching one, it diluted his thought-process into a pitying love for the weak race.

Staring down at Staccato, Knives frowned, unknowingly forcing her to flinch in fright. It would not happen. He would rot and die before he allowed her to let anyone take advantage of just how frail she was.

As the girl called out his name softly, he was kicked out of his thoughts, this time, now, looking straight at her.

"M-Master Knives…u-um…Legato said that-that you're going to teach me how to use my powers…"

"That's right."

"Uh—w-will that…will that be soon?" Her eyes shined with anticipation, as if she were waiting forever to be able to control what abilities she had.

So she wanted to be stronger than she was…Stronger than those who wanted to cause her harm.

"Yes…" Knives smirked and watched the silver of her eyes glitter and the expression of her face turning to that of a comfortable excitement, her hands clenching a bit as if tempted to embrace him. "Yes, we will start once the rest of the Gung-Ho Guns have finished resting from their travels."

Staccato's smile widened, her eyes closing as if keeping them open would allow her suddenly flourishing happiness to escape her body. The Plant lifted her up from under her arms and held her in front of him, allowing her to lean against his broad chest.

"You and I, Staccato…as well as Legato…will make sure that we never lose you to frailty and the love of humans, like how I lost my brother."

The girl turned her head in surprise, hearing sorrow, maybe even depression in his voice. Here was a man—er—Plant—that had lost his brother to a cause that even she had given up on; and he, as cold-hearted as he seemed, was willing to save her from the fate of it.

Resting her small hands on his long fingers, some of Legato's blood smearing onto them, she leaned back against his chest and smiled warmly, comfortingly. "Don't worry…Master Knives…I won't…let you down…"

Knives watched her eyes droop, and then close, her mouth remaining slightly open as she fell asleep, once again, in his arms.

"…Hm." He smiled, walking to another door—a larger one, similar to the Gung-Ho Guns' chamber doors, only cleaner and well-kept. "If only you had been born a Plant, Staccato Greywinters,"

If only she had…

Slowly, he rested her on top of his bed, then sat down at a chair by a desk, watching her as she slept.

If only she had.

Before he could stop himself, Knives, also, had drifted off into sleep.

(just a quick question to pose--as the readers--not my choice, I am here to type a fanfiction and please you lovely people who read these--but, as the readers, what would YOU, again, not me, want to happen next? Review!)


End file.
